Grey Griffin
Grey DeLisle-Griffin (born Erin Grey Van Oosbree; August 24, 1973 in Fort Ord, California, USA) is an American voice actress, comedienne, singer and songwriter. She's known for voicing: Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and multiple movies as of 2001, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Princess Azula, Actress Katara (ep57), Kya (ep56), Ta Min (ep46), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Bachelorette 1 (ep46), Bachelorette 3 (ep46), Beverly (ep48), Bronco Betsy (ep42), Cheerleader#2 (ep29), Hanna, Hen#2 (ep18), Inga (ep37), Juanita (ep11), Prunella (ep46), Veronica (ep27), Woman (ep11) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Black Canary/Dinah Lance, Dala (ep55), Daphne Blake (ep51), Fire *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Bride (ep43), Bride's Mother (ep43), Heatblast Gwen (ep17), Xylene (ep39) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien Beauty (ep37), Alien Maid (ep37), Mom (ep23), Ranger#2 (ep25), Ranger#2 (ep60), Vicki Vortex *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Boy#1 (ep15), Cheerleader (ep8), Crazy Old Cat Lady (ep14), Gramma Stuffum (ep3), Julie (ep8), Laura Limpin, Lizzie Devine, Mega Mom (ep10), Mid Western Mom (ep3), Numbuh 142's Mom (ep19), Numbuh 66 (ep10), Valerie (ep39), Woman (ep7), Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Kitty, Badger Kid (ep6), Bobby (ep10), Child (ep4), Fabiola, Jack (ep7), Jackie (ep12), Jodie (ep15), Kate (ep3), Kwan (ep4), Lil (ep2), Mateo (ep8), Mom, Mrs. Hopper (ep1), Penguin (ep2), Queen (ep11), Teacher (ep15) *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Waitress#1 (ep58), Waitress#2 (ep58) *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2003) - Mrs. Lawton (ep10), Mrs. Waverly (ep3), Nick's Mom (ep10) *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Roxanne (ep21) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Moxie (ep6) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Greenley (ep25) *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Lor McQuarrie, Another Woman (ep25), Carlotta, Cheri, Delivery Woman (ep4), Dougovina (ep30), Dr. Presto (ep22), Female Voice (ep33), Helen Benitez, Kelly, Lady (ep17), Little Girl Voice (ep27), Lois Gustavson, Lor's Mom (ep30), Marie (ep34), Melora (ep35), Mona Vasquez (ep27), Mrs. Birkhauer (ep38), Mrs. Mendoza (ep23), Nona, Old Country Doctor (ep36), Person#2 (ep25), Photographer (ep13), Princess (ep37), Quinty (ep39), Reporter (ep3), Reporter (ep14), Undine (ep5), Women (ep10) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Vina, Callista (ep6), Fonvil (ep15), Megamicre Queen (ep24), Señora Igualdemontijo, Sphinx *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Cleopatra (ep5), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Beautiful Reporter (ep11), Boodika (ep9), Catapoid (ep3), Computer (ep2), Computer (ep15), Computer Voice (ep22), Food Synthesizer (ep14), Lady Zorga (ep17), Massage Girl (ep27), Newswoman Shye Falling, Nina (ep11), The Monstress (ep23), Vampire Bride#1 (ep5), Vampire Bride#3 (ep5) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Frida Suárez/'La Tigressa', Aaron (ep4), Amelita (ep5), Anita (ep21), Audrey (ep3), Carmela, Chainsaw (ep17), Che, Child (ep24), Chole (ep7), Dowager (ep2), Emma (ep6), Female Computer Voice (ep6), Flama Dama (ep8), Gym Teacher (ep17), Herometer Operator (ep8), Little Boy (ep7), Lupito (ep2), Miss Chichita (ep18), Mrs. E (ep24), Mrs. Equihua (ep26), Mrs. Sanchez (ep21), Patches (ep17), Robio (ep21), Scooter Kid, Sofia (ep25), Son (ep22), Toxic Poonk Singer (ep13), Voltura, Waldo *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Beach Girl#1 (ep3), Co-Pilot (ep10), Computer (ep18), Computer (ep25), Diane Farrah, Echoey Voice#2 (ep6), Housewife (ep31), Innocent Woman (ep13), Isabella, Kate (ep5), Librarian (ep40), Little Girl (Slug Evo; ep8), News Reporter (ep13), Reporter (ep2), Reporter (ep19), Rhodes (ep14), Spanish Boy (ep2), TV Reporter (ep1), Trig Student 2 (ep32), Wade (ep17), Waitress (ep29), Woman (Rock & Mud Evo; ep8), Zag RS, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Aya, Aga'po, Alana (ep2), Bleez, Lady Catherine (ep15), Thila (ep7), Venessi Swilton (ep13; VA Double), Additional Voices *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Jang Keng, Yumi Yoshimura, Alien 2 (ep8), Assassination Tango Gal (ep3), Badger (ep11), Big Kid (ep11), Cat (ep6), Cat (ep14), Charity Worker (ep18), Cheerleader (ep35), Cheeseburger (ep16), Chicken (ep16), Computer Voice (ep29), Crowd (ep4), Dog (ep15), Duplicat (ep29), Evil Yumi (ep37), Fan#1 (ep13), Fan Club President (ep12), Girl (ep20), Hee-Haw Buzzsaw Gal (ep3), Homeowner (ep22), Kid (ep26), Little Girl (ep1), Ma Wall (ep28), Maid (ep38), Merchant (ep30), Mondo Swell Betty (ep7), Mr. Bajinkers (ep36), Nanny (ep33), Nurse (ep33), Old Camper#2 (ep27), Old Lady (ep28), Paper Boy (ep28), Person (ep11), Pizza Delivery Boy (ep19), Pterodactyl (ep36), Registration Lady (ep15), Rich Woman (ep16), Skiers (ep21), Slam-I-Yumi (ep30), Squirrel (ep14), Statue of Liberty (ep5), Thomas (ep35), Timmy (ep7), Tiny Spider (ep16), Townsperson 2 (ep5), Video Chess Game (ep6), Video Game Voice (ep31), Waiter (ep7), Woman Rider (ep20), Yumibot (ep4), Yumius (ep31) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Mia (ep9), Moloid Shaman (ep9), Mother (ep9) *JBVO: Your All Request Cartoon Show (2000) - Daphne Blake *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - 1st Passerby (ep52), Collette, Female in Crowd (ep6), Restaurant Patron#2 (ep52), Singer, Stinky Brownstein (ep52), Woman, Woman (ep6) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Naare, Automated Voice (ep3), Eye Stalk (ep6), Maz Kanata (ep8), Young Anakin (ep3) *Loonatics Unleashed (2007) - Apocazons (ep22) *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien Girl#1 (ep2), Teacher (ep2) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Stella, Alien Crowd (ep30), Alien Evacuees (ep21), Audience (ep28), Automated Voice (ep29), Baby Blopp (ep20), Chef Bot (ep16), Crowd (ep15), Gift Shop Bot (ep3), Goon (ep13), Goon (ep16), Kitumba Ship Computer (ep9), Kree Whipley, Oumou (ep30), Queen Gemma, Robo-Mouse (ep11), Rock Alien (ep7), Ship Computer (ep26), Singing Soup (ep16), Sylvia (ep24), Tethoscape Alien (ep29), Tethoscape Aliens (ep28), Tethoscape Announcer (ep6), Tethoscape Visitors (ep26), Trident Computer (ep14), Worlian Ship Computer (ep23) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Adam's Mom, Aloysius Elephant, Angler Fish#1 (ep26), Antelope (ep5), Baby Pony (ep27), Bat Kid#2 (ep36), British Kid (ep16), Conchetta (ep45), Elephant#1 (ep1), Fair Announcer (ep47), Feral Cat#3 (ep43), Flamingo Kid (ep17), Girl Chipmunk (ep29), Girl Ostrich (ep4), Guy#2 (ep35), Hazel, Hyacinth (ep32), Hyena (ep4), Hyena (ep9), Hyena Kid (ep23), Isaac Hyena (ep27), Janet Musk Ox, Joanie Ox, Kid (ep2), Kid (Eye; ep23), Kid Animal (ep8), Kiki Von Beaky (ep31), MaryAnne Lobster (ep19), Meal Worm (ep43), Miss Raccoon (ep36), Mrs. Liverwort (ep44), Nurse Gazelle, Old Lady (ep43), Penguin Kid (ep6), Picnic Woman (ep29), Rufus Hyena (ep42), Shopper#2 (ep6), Swan Librarian (ep43), Wardell Wombat (ep52), Zeera Cornelius (ep9) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Alien (ep34), Amanda (ep34), Amber (ep8), Band Girl (ep20), Gerald (ep8), Kid (ep18), Lenny, Letta, Ms. Binky (ep8), Raggedy Android Suit (ep7), Woman Astronaut (ep18) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Sleeping Kid (ep15) *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - Clerk (ep29), Female Robot (ep41), Fire Creature (ep12), Girl#2 (ep24), Girl#3 (ep24), Grandma (ep13), Lady#1 (ep24), Lil Red Hood's Mom (ep13), Lula Lillywhite (ep12), Monk (ep32), Mrs. Clench (ep29), Spring (ep49), Woman (ep24), Woman Warrior (ep44) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Daphne Blake, Anna (ep28), Art Hipster#2 (ep32), Baba Yaga (ep28), Boron (ep34), Costumed Girl (ep17), Deena (ep33), Dr. Thistle (ep22), Earthworm (ep41), Eeko (ep32), Female Doctor (ep13), Female Pirate (ep8), Female Vampire (ep6), Francilee Jackson, Greta Gator (ep2), Jen (ep8), Jenny Zin (ep40), Krissy Kristy (ep44), Mom (ep5), Mom (ep46), Mrs. Andelusossa (ep49), Mrs. Feist (ep30), Newscaster (ep12), Paula Rogers, Portly Woman (ep31), Que Horrifico (ep5), Receptionist (ep29), Tourist (ep10), Turnip (ep5), Tween Girl, Vampire Waitress, Witch (ep13) *Sofia the First (2015) - Ellegra (ep56), Opal (ep52), Raccoon Mother (ep49), Violet (ep52) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Chava (ep25), Darja (ep21), Oora (ep21) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Kitty Katswell, Agent Dumbo (ep21), Agent Jumbo (ep5), Baby (ep30), Beachgoer#1 (ep26), Billy (ep5), Bride (ep42), Bunny (ep5), Cashier (ep28), Charmane (ep32), Chipmunk Girl, Computer Voice (ep4), Computer Voice (ep11), Computer Voice (ep29), Concessions Girl (ep10), Counselor (ep19), Counting Cougar (ep19), Crying Kid (ep14), Dry Cleaning Lady (ep9), Ewe (ep25), Female Classmate (ep22), Female Elephant (ep24), Fire Hydrant (ep27), French Poodle (ep30), Girls (ep9), Ida Bromstein (ep27), Kid (ep12), Kid (ep13), Kitty's Mom (ep2), Librarian (ep5), Little Girl (ep8), Madame Catastrophe (ep7), Miss Petropolis (ep23), Mom (ep13), New Narrator (ep6), Operator (ep23), Possum Lady (ep8), Raccoon Kid (ep18), Recorded Message (ep6), Rita (ep5), Rudolph (ep21), Sally (ep1), School Kid (ep9), Screaming Woman (ep14), Space Witch (ep42), Tammy, Tourist#3 (ep1), Tucker (ep30), Waitress (ep7), Woman (ep7), Zippy *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Betty Brant (ep39) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Dark Spider Spirit (ep25), Intense Woman (ep35), Ming-Hua, Spirit Mushroom (ep25), Wife (ep28), Young Lin Beifong (ep32) *The Loud House (2016) - Lana Loud, Lily Loud, Lola Loud, Mrs. Jelinski (ep3), Stroller Mom (ep10) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2002) - Betty (ep45), Blanche (ep53), Female Bank Manager (ep38), Femme Fatale (ep38), Gabby Baloni (ep47), Jenny (ep38), Lady (ep45), Maid Mary (ep52), News Woman (ep45), Singer (ep52), Tall Monster (ep53), Teenage Girl (ep38), Townie (ep59), TV Ad (ep45), Woman#1 (ep53) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Carol Danvers/'Ms. Marvel', Amora/Enchantress, Computer Voice (ep9), Hedy Wolfe (ep41), Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana (ep51), Old Lady (ep3) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Morgan Le Fay (ep73), Tana Nile (ep44) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Mrs. Paré (ep6), Network/Sarah Vale (ep6), Psylocke/Elisabeth Braddock (ep8), Spiral/Rita Wayword, Worthington Commercial (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - Daphne Blake, Auntie Mahina, Local Woman#2 *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Anchor Carla *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Anchor Carla *Batman: Year One (2011) - Barbara Gordon, Vicki Vale *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Samantha *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Daphne Blake *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Daphne Blake *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Betsy, Mrs. Yellowhat *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Betsy, Photographer *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Donna Fawkes, Heather *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Greenly *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Ardakian Trawl, Boodikka, Ree'Yu *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Wonder Woman, Superbaby *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Lois Lane, Queen *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Scientist, Tina *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Nora Allen *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Wonder Woman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Wonder Woman *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Daphne Blake, Dr. Escobar *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Daphne Blake, Cat Witch, Honeybee *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Daphne Blake, Shannon Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Daphne Blake, Sapphire Sonja *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Daphne Blake, Mama Mione *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) - Daphne Blake, Natasha *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Daphne Blake, News Reporter *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Daphne Blake, Amy *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Daphne Blake *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Young Manchester *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Aquata, Princess Arista *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Dorothy *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Red 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Daphne Blake, Loud Speaker 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Penny's Mom *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Gliss *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Gliss, MC Fairy *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Linda, Woman at Zoo *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Healing Fairy, Narrator *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Lyria, Narrator, Viola 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance, Guard, Newscaster *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Maz Kanata (ep3) *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Computer Voice *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala, Shaak Ti, Nelvaanian Boy, Nelvaanian Child, Nelvaanian Woman, Stass Allie (ep21) 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Daphne Blake *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Crazy Old Cat Lady, Gramma Stuffum *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Bug, Nurse Gazelle, Spunky *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Wubbzy, Buggy, Kooky Kid, Old Lady 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Wonder Woman, Giganta (ep14) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Only Yesterday (2016) - Taeko's Mother Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers, Princess Azula *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Princess Azula, Additional Voices *Barbie: Beach Vacation (2001) - Christie, Kira, Teresa *Barbie: Beauty Boutique (2003) - Christie, Teresa *Barbie: Team Gymnastics (2001) - Christie, Kira, Teresa *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle', Dr. Stacy Baker, Vicki Vale, Voice Mail *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - GCPD Dispatch, Vicki Vale *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle', Assistant *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Arisia Rrab, Black Canary/Dinah Lance *Broken Age (2014) - Drucilla, Levina, Lorraine, Yellow Yarn Pal *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Deino the Stygian Witch, Io, Medusa *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - The Fox *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Gramma Stuffum *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Awoken Female *Diablo III (2012) - Wizard (Female) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Wizard (Female) *Doom³ (2004) - Computer Voice, Theresa M. Chasar *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Computer Voice, Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Invisible Woman, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Skie, Viconia DeVir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Ilivarra *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Nalia de'Arnise, Viconia DeVir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Nova, Wizard Li-Ming *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Catwoman *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Ring *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Lina *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Celine, Encablossian Woman, Morene *Knights Contract (2011) - Holda, Verderinde *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Daphne Blake *Mass Effect (2007) - Julia, Lieutenant Marie Durand, Nassana Dantius *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Nassana Dantius *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Dalatrass Linron, Salarian Councilor Esheel, Kahlee Sanders *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Sareena *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Amanda *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Daphne Blake, Harpy, Juanita Gonzales, Lemonade Vendor *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Daphne Blake, Cameron Flich, Mimi Ramon, Vanity Bloom *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Daphne Blake, Anna Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Daphne Blake, Actress, Mindi Stiles, Selena Drake, ShermanTech Scientist *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Daphne Blake, Holly Graham *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Daphne Blake, Marcy *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Daphne Blake, Maggie Sinclair, Prof. Alicia Wayne *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Daphne Blake *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Beachcomber *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Mesmeralda, Smolderdash *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Nova *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Nova, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center (2000) - Queen Amidala, Treasure Announcer *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Gungan Villager 2, Queen Amidala, Rebel Scout Captain, Royal Missile Trooper *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Kath Talor, Naat Reath, Oola, Senator Padmé Amidala *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Handmaiden, Kid, Padmé Naberrie/Queen Amidala *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Alora, Jedi Female *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Cassandra Mateil, Infected Outcast, Lena, Noble Youth, Outcast Woman, Prospective Sith Student, Protocol Officer, Sarna, Shaleena, Sith Patron, Sith Security Officer, Sith Soldier, Taris Citizen *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Asha, Female Citizen 1, Trainstation Announcer *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Bravo 8, Rescue 2 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Bera Kazan *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Bounty Hunter Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Bounty Hunter Female, Thea, Vanat *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center (1999) - Queen Amidala *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Crème Puffs, Spatula Woman, Tootie, Vicky *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Vicky *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Kimiko Tohomiko 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Lilia *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (181) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors